1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of current-limiting fuses for electrical power distribution systems and more particularly to an improved current limiter that provides pressure relief of internal pressures during operation of the current limiter.
2. Description of Related Art
Various current-limiting fuse arrangements are known in the prior art, e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,475 and 5,502,427.
While the prior art arrangements may be generally useful as current-limiting devices for the electrical distribution field, it is desirable to provide a current limiter with pressure relief provisions.